Love or Lust?
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: Percy needs to relieve some pressure, and Nico is more than happy to help. Smut, lemon, sex, gay


It was only a few weeks after Nico and Percy had defeated Gaea that Percy came up to Nico, proposing that since they were both horny and neither of them could get any pussy, and not knowing that Nico was gay, that they take matters into their own hands and relieve some of the pressure themselves. Nico had agreed, and althought they started by only masturbating with each other, it had quickly progressed into blow jobs and full blown fucking, with cocks going into asses. Well, Percy's cock going into Nico's ass, it had been quickly established who was dominant and who was not. So it was that Nico found himself in the bathroom of his house, with a horny Percy ready to "relieve some pressure."

Nico closed his eyes as he pulled his hand from the hot water and stood up. His face was impassive as he heard the heavy footsteps of Percy walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Ah, it's ready I see" Percy said with a pleased smile. He shut the door behind him as he took a breath in, smelling the scents of the soaps in the air. "Ah, the purchases we made at the market were worth it. This smells good" he said with a low murr.

"I'm glad you approve," Nico said to him with a small smile as he watched the muscular, horny teen boy stride across the room, his hand trailing in the water to test the heat.

"Strip me" Percy ordered as he stood up in front of his lover. With a nod Nico stepped forward and began to undress the older, larger boy. Even though Nico was taller then he used to be, Percy was still bigger than him.

The heavy clothes were undone and placed on the counter with Nico's own clothes.

Nico took Percy's pants next, sliding them down the thick, muscular legs. Percy went commando under his pants, and his huge cock sprung free, already half hard.

The horny teen demigod's cock was just as big and as intimidating as Nico remembered it that first time it had invaded him. At ten inches long and a huge head that was dripping with precum, Nico could barely still manage to put both hands around it, with his fingertips almost an inch away from touching each other. The older boy's balls matched the size of his monster sized cock, each one huge and full of potent seed. Nico knew they could plaster his entire face and chest with their thick loads, and recharge quickly for a second round.

Percy grinned as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside. His length swung back and forth between his thick thighs as he looked at Nico on his knees before him.

"Do it," Percy said with a smile across his features as he placed a heavy hand on Nico's head as he guided the boy's face against his crotch. Nico offered no resistance as that huge cock began to harden against his face, leaving trails of precum along his cheeks as he was pushed against it.

"Open up" Percy growled as he ground his crotch against the boy's face, his huge cock hardening up as it rubbed against the smooth cheeks. Nico felt Percy's sweaty musk start to invade his nostrils as he inhaled the heavy scent of a teen boy in arousal.

Percy watched as Nico obediently opened his mouth and took the huge mushroom head in. In the beginning, he had not been able to do it without discomfort. Now, it fit and filled his mouth as he took it slowly in, feeling it reach the back of his throat in one movement.

"Ooh, yeah. That's it. Get your Percy good and ready" Percy growled as he pumped his hips forward, sending another few inches into Nico's throat. Nico choked slightly before he relaxed his throat enough to take more of the monstrous length into his throat.

He closed his eyes as he felt his own erection gain life and throb between his legs as he took one hand and started to stroke along the fat shaft, feeling it pulse against his fingers. Percy tilted his head back with a moan as he felt Nico's other hand cup a huge testicle in his hand, the huge ball easily filling his fingers.

Nico felt the huge cock head open his throat as it passed in and out, delving a quarter of the length into his passage and expanding his throat. The bulge grew and shrunk as he bobbed his head back and forth like an obedient boy should.

"Oooh" Percy grunted as a thick spurt of precum shot into the back of Nico's mouth, sliding down his throat and into his stomach. Nico's cock throbbed harder and he tried to ignore his own arousal as he focused on the task at hand.

The huge teen boy gave a sharp thrust forward and buried half his length into Nico's throat, making him choke more as he struggled to take the sudden intrusion. Ignoring him Percy thrusted forward more, sending a few more inches into his throat before he started to pump his hips back and forth.

Nico shut his eyes as he placed both his hands on Percy's flexing thighs, feeling that monstrous cock plunge down his throat with every pump forward. Breathing through his nose, he could smell the musk of Percy's crotch, and he could feel his own lust and pleasure rise up.

Percy grinned as he heard Nico moan in longing as he reached down and grabbed the sides of his head and held him in place as he continues to throat fuck him, his hips bouncing back and forth as he pushed half his huge length down that tight passage. Although with the constant practice, Nico was unable to take anything more than half the length. But the way his throat tightly constricted around his length more than made up for it.

"MMm, such a good lover" Percy groaned as his cock drooled precum down the boy's throat as he continued to face fuck him. He grunted and growled as he felt his body start to sweat, his skin glistening.

Nico felt himself burning with desire as he moaned around the huge cock, holding his hands flat against the older boy's pumping thighs as he let Percy use his throat. He opened his eyes and looked up as Percy grinned back down at him. Percy saw the pleading look in the boy's eyes and it turned him on even more.

"You want it boy?" he growled as he pulled out slowly, letting his boy feel every inch as it slid from his throat. With a wet plopping noise the huge cock head fell from Nico's mouth, making the boy pant as he suddenly found his mouth free.

Nico panted, his torso heaving and dripping with the water from the steam in the room. He could feel every drop of Percy's musky sweat as it dripped onto his body as he looked up from his kneeling position.

"Yes Percy...please give it to me" he begged as he looked up at Percy with pleading eyes. His body and mind burned with the desire to be bred by him. He wanted, no he needed to have that huge cock inside him again as he leaned forward and licked the fat mushroom head.

"Bend over the bath" Percy ordered. With a nod and a small smile Nico eagerly got to his feet and turned towards the bath, gripping the edge in his hands as he leaned over, his chest almost touching the hot water as he spread his legs, showing Percy his tight, pink, hot hole.

Percy reached forward and ran a hand over Nico's muscled backside with an appreciative grunt. The boy's almost sculpted physique turned him on every time he saw him. And the boy had the best ass he had seen in Camp Half-Blood. Tight, muscular and round, it almost stuck out and seemed like it almost begged to be fucked.

Percy turned to the counter and dipped his hand into a bottle of lube that was sitting there. With one hand holding Nico steady he slowly took his huge finger and began to rub it around Nico's asshole. He gently thrust his finger inside, feeling the supple, hot, tight flesh part around him as he gently penetrated the boy, preparing him for the monster cock that awaited. He added another two fingers, slowly beginning to thrust in and out, until the entire passage was coated with lube, and ready for the main event. Percy took another generous helping of lube and rubbed it onto his own cock, moaning a little as he felt the pleasure that came with rubbing something on an aroused male.

Putting his hands on Nico's hips he thrust his own forward, sliding his thick, dripping cock between Nico's ass cheeks. With a low growl he started to pump his hips back and forth as he slid this cock up and down between Nico's ass, but never actually penetrating him.

Moaning back as he gripped the edge of the tub, Nico felt the huge cock between his cheeks as he felt his body tingle from the contact. The heat from the cock between his ass drove his lust higher as he moaned and pushed back eagerly.

"Please Percy, don't tease me" Nico gasped out as he pushed back, looking over his shoulder at the huge glistening older boy. "Please, give it to me. I need it so badly" he moaned in a desperate plea at him.

"You want it boy? You want to be bred by my huge cock? "Feel my seed in your ass?" Percy said as he looked into his eyes. He could see the need, the desire, the desperation that burned within him. He knew this boy was hooked on this. And he had been for the last few months.

"Please Percy" Nico begged him as he pushed his ass backwards as best he could, moving his hips in small circles as he tried to align the huge cock head with his tight hole. His heart hammered in his chest and his head swam in a thick fog of pleasure as he wanted Percy to impale him with his cock. "Please...breed me."

With a grunt, Percy grabbed his huge cock and positioned it outside of Nico's hole and began to push forward. There was some resistance at first, but it was brief. It always was. All it took was just a few moments before he let out a grunt and Nico let out a cry as the huge mushroom head forced its way into him.

Nico felt his hole spread open easily once the huge cock was forced in. After weeks of being bred, his ass practically molded itself around that huge length and could now take every inch inside him. He panted as he gripped the edge of the tub tightly and felt that huge head pulse in him.

"Always so fucking tight" Percy growled as he held the boy by his hips and started to push forward. The older boy growled as he slowly sunk inch after inch in to the smaller boy, every inch that slid in made them both groan out loud. Once at least half of Percy's cock had been buried inside Nico, he started to pull out.

Nico groaned as he felt his insides expand as the huge cock slid into him, and a feeling of emptiness engulfed him as he felt it slide out. His insides gripped tightly at the huge invading length and he moaned in pleasure.

Percy grinned with a low groan as he felt Nico's insides try to almost pull the huge cock back into him as he pulled out. When only the head remained of the hot ass of the boy underneath him, he plunged forward, burying half his length into Nico's tight ass one go as he gripped his hips tightly.

Nico cried out as he felt his stomach expand a bit, a bulge forming as half the length buried itself in his ass. But a moment later that bulge disappeared as the length slid out, but that was brief before it rammed itself back in. He gasped as his asshole expanded once more before tightening again as he was bred.

The wet sounds of hips against ass were heard in the bathroom as Percy picked up the pace, wasting no time as he gave the boy what he so deeply desired, and what he himself enjoyed so much. With every thrust forward he sent just a bit more of the huge cock he had into the boy's tight ass.

The older boy huffed and grunted as he bred the tight ass, feeling it clench around every inch of him as he buried it repeatedly into Nico. Every thrust forward sent his huge cock into the tight vicelike grip of the hot, tight anal passage, where it was gripped like an iron glove around his cock.

"Oooh, yeah boy. Take that huge cock" Percy grunted as he held his boy Nico by the hips and continued to thrust forward. More of his huge cock slammed into the boy's ass as he buried it in and out.

Nico cried out as he felt his asshole expand more, soon a bulge forming as Percy kept several inches buried inside him with every thrust, pushing more in and taking less out each time, and he felt that huge cock pulse inside him. He panted and grunted as he felt inch after inch slide in and out and around inside him.

Nico felt the older boy's sweat drip down on his back as he struggled to keep himself upright, having to move his hands from the edge of the bath at his waist to the other side as he held himself with his ass pressed backwards. He gasped and panted as the water rippled underneath them from the dripping juices of their bodies.

Percy let out a roaring growl as with one savage thrust he buried every inch into Nico, burying himself balls deep in his tight ass. Nico let out a loud cry as his insides bulged beyond their normal capabilities, but also groaned in pleasure as he felt that huge, delicious cock stimulate every part of his passage.

"Mmm, fuck yeah" Percy growled as he ground his hips against the muscular ass of his lover. Nico moaned as that one special spot buried inside him sent crackles of electricity through him, stimulated by that huge cock was buried inside of him.

With his huge balls resting between Nico's thighs, Percy continued to grind his crotch against his boy's ass, feeling every contraction from the boys insides as they were stimulated from his huge length.

Nico panted as he felt Percy resume his hard thrusting into him, feeling his ass contract and expand as he pulled out only a few inches then slammed them back in. His own cock, ignored this whole time, slapped and slammed against the hot side of the tub, his balls being slapped by the Percy's nuts with every thrust inwards.

Above him, Percy continued, his huge grunting body drenched in sweat continued to move as he kept up his hard thrusting. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he continued to pound into Nico's ass, drilling the huge cock deep inside that tight orifice.

"Percy, seed me" Nico cried out as his mind fogged over and his desires peaked inside him. Once again he lost himself to the lust that had built up and his body desired for Percy to finish what he started.

"Take it" Percy growled as he emptied his balls deep into the boy, his orgasm reaching its peak as he slammed every inch into the boy's tight ass. A huge flood of cum erupted from his balls and swirled around in the boy's tight rear.

Nico cried out as the hot seed flooded his insides, expanding his stomach even more as the torrent of liquid heat filled his insides. He gasped as he felt his loins tingle with his own approaching orgasm.

With a cry against the water underneath him, Nico felt his cock throb with the pulsing of his orgasm as he erupted against the side of the tub. The constant stimulation to his insides and the liquid heat inside him cause him to erupt hands free. It wasn't the first time it had happened, and it wouldn't be the last either.

Percy let out a roaring cry as he felt the boy's ass constrict around his cock almost milking him dry as he flooded Nico's insides. He could almost hear the thick load of cum slosh and work its way through Nico's ass as he filled him.

With a growl he ground his cock against the boy's muscular ass, several spurts of his seed squirting around the length that stretched his hole wide open and began to dribble down his legs as Percy slowly pulled out.

"Oh, good boy" Percy growled as he felt the boy's ass contract, still trying to pull the huge cock back into him as the boy moaned in a drunken state of pleasure. Nico felt his body quiver and tremble as the huge cock was pulled from his backside and left him with a deep sense of emptiness. He could feel a thick river of the older boy's seed run down the back of his legs.

"Percy..." Nico moaned out as his body trembled, arms growing weak as he almost slipped into the water. He felt Percys huge hands slide under his chest and pull him upwards, letting his boy go limp against his large, sweaty muscles.

"Thank you Percy" Nico said with a smile up at the older boy, feeling the river of cum reach his ankles by now as his body started to regain some of its energy, enough to let him stand by himself.

"Your welcome" Percy responded in a soft voice. "We should stop this Nico. It's getting too dangerous. If anyone discovered us, they would tell Annabeth, and she would kill me. And everyone would know that you were gay. This just won't work for much longer." Percy said in a resigned tone.

"No! I can't stop, it feels too good'" Nico frantically said.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't put an end to this then I will. This needs to end, the risks are too high, especially for Percy and her family, who don't even get a choice in the matter." Percy replied firmly.

"Just one more time! Please! This can't be the end! Nico cried out.

Percy obviously was arguing with himself, weighing the rewards of having such huge pleasure against the risks of being caught. If he were wise, the answer would be obvious, but Percy was a teenage boy, and there is a reason they have the reputation of being horny idiots who don't think about the consequences. Needless to say, Percy gave in and granted Nico's request, on the condition that the next time be truly the last.

Comforted, Nico decided to extend Percy some hospitality. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, Annabeth will be missing me," Percy replied gruffly, promptly walking out the door.

After that, Nico went to bed, and as he lay alone in the dark room Nico thought.

 _Why couldn't I bear the thought of this being the last time? It is not as if there aren't other ways to get some pleasure, especially when you're a victor. So what is it about Percy that makes him so special?_

As Nico thought, he suddenly came to a horrific realization. He suddenly realized why he couldn't do it. And the very thought terrified him.

 _"I think I love him"_


End file.
